


We'll Keep On Living

by orphan_account



Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [22]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: David and Mariana are mentioned, Gen, No Ship, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 22 - After everything is said and done, they take a second to reflect on how they got here.
Relationships: Javier García & Kate García, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533260
Kudos: 2





	We'll Keep On Living

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Memories
> 
> When Kate and Javier are standing in front of the pictures and Kate's like "You didn't reciprocate my feelings Javi so keep your distance." That was dumb. Why did the writers do her dirty like that.
> 
> Like personality wise Kate is great but they just... I don't know. When it comes to her relationship with Javi they messed up. Even from the beginning since they decided to try to force a romance between a guy and her sister-in-law like... what. Who does that? 
> 
> Annnyyywaaayyys onto the story!

They're in the church, standing in front of their makeshift memorial.

Dozens of pictures look back at them, each one holding a face that they will never get to see in life again.

javier's heart lurches when his eyes roam over David and Mariana's pictures.

He knows, deep down, that he couldn't have prevented their deaths. He still finds himself wishing he had tried harder, though.

Glancing to his left, he sees Kate looking at the same pictures too, expression somber. She's probably wishing the same thing.

"No matter how many times we come here, no matter how many times we look at them, these pictures still hurt," Kate says softly, breaking the silence.

Javi nods in agreement. "I'd honestly take fighting with David everyday over him not being here at all."

"I know you miss him," Kate replies sympathetically.

"Remember when Mariana and David tried to make mac and cheese?" Javi begins, wanting to lighten the mood a bit.

Kate chuckles. "Yes. They somehow burnt the water!"

"Don't forget that they also managed to get pieces of macaroni stuck on the ceiling."

"Oh God, how could I forget _that?_ "

Javier laughs. "Mama banned them from the kitchen for a month."

"If she wasn't going to, I would have."

They went back into a more comfortable silence, reflecting silently.

Javier wonders what would have happened had he chose his decisions differently. Maybe David and Mari would have survived? Or maybe more people would have died.

How did he get here?

A few months ago he was in his van driving everywhere and nowhere at once.

Now he's here, two family members dead, and leading an entire community after almost destroying it.

_Well,_ he thinks to himself, always an optimist. _It could always be worse._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! :)


End file.
